Frost Demons
The Frost Demons are the cold tyrants of the universe. They currently reside in Planet Artik. With their ruling of the Planet Trade Organization and incredible strength, they have been deemed one of the most dangerous races in the entire galaxy. History Though no other race truly knows how the Frost Demons began, the Frost Demons speculate is started with the final evolution of the first Demon, Lord Chilled. Lord Chilled, with his immense power, started the Planet Trade Organization, a military institution that captures, enslaves and sells planets. Thousands of years passed, and the Frost Demons are a full-fledged race, standing at the top of the food chain and spreading themselves across the known galaxy. The current leaders being the two tyrants, Eic Cold and Frust Byt. However, with the new Planet Sector being found, the two tyrants found out that this sector, which holds the Humans and Saiyans, have some of the most powerful races in the entire universe. They decided that only the strongest and most capable should rule, and as such, they are constantly at odds with each other. There is speculation that a civil war might erupt over this, but no one truly knows. Abilities Frost Demons at birth are naturally extremely powerful. Showing a mastery of Ki, and strength that rivals even the Saiyans, they have truly shown their destructive capability. Their most prominent feature is their survival skills. Frost Demons naturally can surivive in any environment, with any injury. Despite this, they are not invicible, able to still take damage and be knocked out. It takes a well placed ki blast for them to be permanently put down. Frost Demons hold an incredible power above all races when they are born, and as such, they naturally limit themselves. Frost Demons use ki to release these restraints on themselves, that takes place in Transformations. Transformations '''Second Form - '''The Frost Demons can use Ki to activate their 2nd form, a form which generally makes them much taller and more muscular. In this form, they are capable of feats that rival the power of even Super Saiyans. This requires Ki to maintain. : '''50% Power - '''In their 2nd form, the Frost Demon can let loose up to 50% of their power, which allows them to maintain a more efficient 2nd form. This requires no Ki to maintain. '''Third Form - '''In their 3rd Form, most Frost Demons show an elongated skull, and a more alien like appearence. On the right Frost Demon, this is even given the power to match a Super Saiyan 2. It requires more Ki to maintain however. '''Fourth Form - '''The final peak of a Frost Demons power. The 4th Form has been said to be the "return to one's original strength" as this is the power that Frost Demons are born with. As such, they gain an enormous increase in power, at the cost of immense amounts of Ki. : '''100% Power - '''Activating all 100% of their power, the Frost Demons becomes more muscular and can maintain their 4th Form for much longer. This requires no Ki to maintain. Frost Demons in the Universe